vitamin water
by seirenkage
Summary: sasuke? and XXX vitamin water! what will happened! read! review please!
1. sakura's pov

**This story was kinda based on my day. well after school and when i sat down here to think what happened today i just started typing.**

**this is jokey. very weird thing to say but i'll still strive to continue.**

_well this story does belongs to me, but the character arent. so chillax._

**enjoi thy story; review will be appreciated.**

**Vitamin Water**

**6:15 in the morning.... **[sakura.]

**Destination: bed....**

_***Alarm*[insert make love by b i g b a n g]**_**[a/n:oh yess big bang is banggin']**

Oh my god. i hate it when this alarm clock just sing me that song when im starting to feel so sleepy and feel comfy right now. it just ruin my thoughts. i didnt want to get up so i just hit the snooze button of my cellphone and went back to sleep. good thing these phones come in handy with snoozes.

**6:30 in the morning....**

_***Alarm*[insert make love by b i g b a n g]**_

OK. feeling aggrevated right now. i dont want to deal with no snoozes already. i just hit the disabled button, open my eyes to see the view of my room. lord have mercy on me. my room should be cleaned so bad right now. but right now i need to get ready for school. school. yes. school...(pause) **shit. **i dont want to see their faces but i got no choice. argh. hate being grumpy when this soysauce is leaking. god. ok i need to just get my ass up and get ready.

**7:27 in the morning....**

**destination: school....**

Oh fuck im late! im sooo damn late. this is my second time now. god please stop the bell..just for once and not make me run like a crazy girl who has a large lollipop. ohh pleeeeeeeeease dont. getting out my global studies book, i headed over to the 200 wing to place my book there when the teacher wont see me go in there and go run to the 100 wing to my health class. as i ran there. guess what?! god answer my prayer and didnt made me late! i was sooo happy that i wasnt late. thank god.

**8:15 in the morning....**

**destination: health class....**

holy fudge of santa maria....are....you....for....real? male reproductive system. you got to be kidding me.... male. male. male. this is sooo not real for me. the teacher said something scrotum. yes i know what scrotum is! for god sake who doesnt know scotum?! [**a/n:people] **when the teacher has been interrupted. my dear friend just yelled out across the classroom making me look up when she yelled the word **"THE BALLS". **yes. that's it. **THE BALLS**. that made me crack up for a while and just crack up when my teacher says the word scrotum from now on. but holy son of a sun. 10 more minutes til the bell will ring, sasuke just walk in breezy in this class. i can hear naruto yelling his name over and over and over and over again just to get his attention. i heard him say **"what naruto?"** and that's much about it when he sat down next to him. of course. i was talking to my dear friend, ino, as usual. then she offered me some sandwich **[a/n: it was tastiliciously yummygoodie]. **when i ate it, i was wondering if its tuna but why it taste like chicken? i asked her and she called me dumbfuck and told me it was tuna. but i said it taste like chicken but why is it tuna? well she just patted my back and said, **"its another type of tuna that is called chicken my sakura dear."** it was good though. i finished it no more than 5 minutes...well you can call me a slow eater in the morning. then my phone just vibrated from my lap. i flipped it open and it was from sasuke. but the bell just rang. too bad for him he got p.e. next.

**10:30 in the morning....**

**Destination: global studies....**

yeah yeah yeah. yatidi yatidilala. them **ancient europeans **are so **unsanitized**. it just made me grossed out. cant even imagine living there. if i live there, i'll be living as a **royal noble clan**. yessir. gah. i dont feel like taking notes though. so i just flip my phone open, i dont care what the teacher think i got the highest score in this class **[a/n: for real. no kidding.]** she doesnt care if i sleep or text in her class **(and good thing the teacher assistant is not here)** as long as i do the work though. argh. message from sasuke...

**subject: sakura....**

**time: 9:30 am**

**date: 9-Dec-08**

**body: stop eating like a pig in class, sakura.**

well he can think that way but im still hungry. i feel like eating nachos again. yummy **cheesylicious** though. i reply back. damn keypads are damn silent. i want to mess with them people. them haters. but oh well. this is good.

**body: oh well too bad for you sasuke, im eating tunachicken sandwich.**

to think it that way. that made my stomach growl so bad. i wish its just lunch right now. hungry hungry hungry. i heard my phone vibrate. all the people looked at me. well people who sat near me and said that **i fart so loud and it stinks**. and one said, **FROG! FIND THE FROG! THE FROG HAS ESCAPED FROM THE SANCTUARY OF BEASTS! FIND THE FROG AND KILL IT!** yea. that was funny though. and my friend who sat in front of me who has a hoodie on i put in there and he doesnt mind.

**body: you better listen to what the teacher is saying. i dont want to help you with no studying next time sakura.**

to think it that way. i guess i wont pay attention to neither of them.

**12:30 in the afternoon....**

**Destination: biology....**

sasuke's in my class. oh god. he just walked in again late. what's up with him being late all the time in class man? he thinks he's so special like that it's been like almost he missed all the class period when it striked **12:37 pm**. he sat down next to me and asked me if i checked my phone and i said no. and then he just put his head down and just chilled. thinking on what he said. i checked on my phone.

**body: buy me vitamin water.... the XXX one. please....**

hoshit. so that's why....he's so lifeless. **SINCE WHEN DID HE BECOME SO LIVELY ANYWAY?**

**2:40 in the afternoon....**

**Destination: algebra 2....**

finally. after this class i can escape from them again. escape. i just love that word.** .escaping. .peeeeeh**. but look i know this will sounded weird but he kept staring at me for a long time now. like the whole class period. it looks like he's sleeping with his eyes are open. isnt that funny? my sister in college been in that situation before. she was so tired that she was sleeping with her yes open. that cracked me up. **[a/n: its true. her weird-status]** i hated when he's staring at me like that. like im going to get beat up or something. but dear oh lord, oh lord. make him stare at something else. when i looked up on him, i saw him looking at ino's **humongous boobs**. dude. that pissed me off. i looked down on mine and i fell down on how it looks like. compare to hers. mine is the size of a **baby's little bowl play set**. hers is like the **humongous chinese rice bowls with rice in it. **argh. i dont want to compare no more. and i saw him smirk at me and that really pissed me off. but hey! the bell finally rang to go home! i got up quickly to my locker and breezing to the crowded hallway and i just realized that his locker is right next to mine.

**2:51 in the afternoon....**

**Destination: lockers....**

oh hot damn. this is not my day. i can see him walking cooly and attracting the girls that are looking at him right now. i can sense that he wants something from me that i just cant give him. im out of fifty cent. yes. **damn fuckin fifty cent man!** cant god just let me save my life for just fifty cent?! i see him coming... i close my locker door and he was standing next to me. leaning thru the lockers.

**"what's up sasuke?"**

**"my drink."**

**"oh. i was out of cash so i didnt got you one..sorry."  
****  
"you were out of cash? you're not a hobo you know?"**

**"well i dont work in no corner you know?"**

**"go ask somebody..."**

before i let him finish hinata came to her locker next to mine also and i asked her for the damn** fifty cent**. with her sent from heaven smile and fifty cent i was soo saved that she gave me that and she told me that **i dont need to pay**. i was thanking her so badly that sasuke literally pull me to the vending machines up in the 100 wing. as we are travelling, them haters been looking at us like we're couples. i see what it is. they saw **us holding hands**. and i try to get my hands off of him but he has his strong grip on mine that i can feel that my skin on my hand are **suffocating** right now. and i can see him glare at the girls who has their looks on their face to just make them scared and im happy that he's doing that to me but it wasnt necessary.

**"buy it now."**

**"but sasuke. you dont need no vitamin water in this state"**

**"buy it."**

**"yes prince sasuke"**

i can se he was pissed. but who cares. he's just sasuke and he'll get over with it. i put the **dollar in it and the fifty cent **that hinata gave me and then i punched in **C5** and watched the bottle being delivered, i was so pissed that i got stucked that i literally said fuck when the principal was there next to me. i told you its the wrong day for me but good thing sasuke hold my mouth for me and get the drink that has been dropped down from the vent. i was so embarrassed that he grabbed my hand again and started walking to the bus loop to find his bus.

**"chill. it's not your fault"**

**"yes i know its your fault!"**

**"how's it my fault?"**

**"you made me look dumb for hurrying to buy your drink!"**

**"this drink?"**

**"yes. that drink"**

**"you must have been kidding me" **

he drank some and kissed me with it. i can taste the sweetness of the water but i was shocked. it was pda man. **PDA**. i can feel the eyes darting from us to their brains. when he pulled back he said this: this is what i called drink. and he kissed me again and went to his bus and he texted me

**body: tccic. [a/n: take care cuz i care]**

ok that made me feel so happy like a girl who got what she wants for her birthday. it wasnt my birthday but im glad sasuke was there to make my day joyful....at school. **holy fuck**. my brother must have been looking for me and i can feel his rage building up. and saw him smirk when i ran off while talking to naruto as a dash where my brother is. and i just realized that **he's my neighbor**. oh man. here we go again.

------------------------------------------------------------

**im going to write a sequel for this.**

**yeah i shall should**

**1. on what happened why sasuke being late; his pov**

**and 2. what happens after school.**

**i'll update it again next time.**

**but i hope you enjoy this story of mines**

**revieeeew please :)**

**thank you :)**


	2. sasuke's pov

**ok! finally. updating again. update. update update. this was funky. i gotta read the first story before i started on this one to refresh my mind. when reading it, i was cracking up why i didnt put the part where i sleep in class. that was weird though. but yeah. this one is about sasuke's pov. **

_......_

**enjoi thy story; review will be appreciated.**

**Vitamin Water**

**5:00 in the morning.... [sasuke.]**

**Destination: bed....**

_***Alarm*[cheating myself by school boy humor] **_**[a/n:sbh is hotties']**

hmmm...i wonder if sakura ever **cheated on me**. since she's so innocent like that all the time..maybe not. if she did, im going to beat that guy's ass. pulp it into pieces. damn. this phone just repeat the song over and over again. damn. so i just put the disabled button and open the lampshade, where i can see a picture of me and sakura, few weeks ago. damn this is old. **bitch** i dont want to get up. i can hear my brother just got out of the shower and my mom yelling for breakfast. but come on. it's tuesday man. **tuesday means lazy day**. well **everyday is lazy day**. who cares man? i gotta get ready for school whether i like it or not...

**7:45 in the morning....**

**destination: car....**

damn cant just this car just move faster. like damn im late. itachi's late. **we're both late**. like always. but fuck man. this is all itachi's fault. being so gay putting on them stupid **red contacts **where he found it **fierce** to amuse himself. but such a pussy to put them on. he'll be screaming **like a gay person in the middle of a crowd when his purse fell out of his hand**. like fuck man. it's just contacts! it wont hurt your eyes! like shit. i can see him being so gay right now. humming to the song that's being played. hoshit. its sakura's song. **why should it be sakura's song to be played?!**

**7:50 in the morning....**

**destination: health class....**

ok finally, im in my first period's door...for god sake. dont make naruto **yell out **my name so damn loud and make all the people look at me. please answer my prayer. but when i open the damn door. **guess what? **he did. for god sake! he yelled my name like over 10 times already. so i just walked in like i never heard of that name and said **"what naruto?"** in a kind voice. but fuck. it's so irritating. i can see sakura eating again. that damn pig must have been making sakura fat these days. like fuck, i dont want to see sakura fat as hell! she's already the ideal body shape than i imagine man! so i texted her saying:** stop eating like a pig in class, sakura**. that might help her stop eating the food that she's been eating lately. but that was harsh though. who cares. **im an uchiha**...fuck. the bell just rang....

**9:07 in the morning....**

**destination: P.E. room....**

p.e. p.e. p.e. nice. hate this class. the girls will be staring at me again. hate the stares they been looking at me. look. i know im a jerk but, ew. **disgusting**. today will be playing flag football. oh great football. my favorite...**NOT**. im just gonna kick some ass and bust them faces on the grass and make it filthy. but i texted sakura this: **buy me vitamin water....the XXX one. please....** that's going to make my day.

**9:15 in the morning....**

**destination: football grounds....**

damn fuck. it's kinda **mudishdryish** land right now. it's all **squishy**. i hate it when my gym shoes gets mud. hard to clean shit. but oh well. but dude. im in the same team as **shikamaru, sai, shino **and **gaara** for the guys that i hang out with and we got 3 girls that i know...is it **keiko? or keito?** still the same. shit. we have** ino **and **tenten**. greeeeeat. just great. and on the other team we got **takuya**. the dude who like sakura from this point on. he can get the piece of my mind. the coach told us to gather and put on the team color and the flags around our waist. like what the fuck? im not wearing no jersey. they can recognize me with me wearing the same color as my team: **blue**. and the other team with **white**. dude i just toss the jersey and ran out in the middle of the field to meet up with the others. and there we go. we started. like fuck. he got the the ball and running **like a fucker**. so i tripped him and get his flag and **smuuuuuuuush** his head on the mud. sigh. that made my day so great. when i said sorry he just called me an ass. but guess what? i got the ball and throw it to gaara and when the teacher isn't looking. i **smuuuuuuuuuuuuuush** his head again on the mud. **happy revenge**.

**10:30 in the morning....**

**destination: P.E. room....**

speaking of me being like a **dirt god**. and the girls still looking at me like im the god that came from heaven i just ignore the looks on their faces and headed to the guy's locker room. there i saw takuya's face like a pig. that made me chuckle quite a bit and texted sakura. i saw her just gazing outside the window. not paying attention. i can see naruto calling her out, but no use. so i texted her saying: **you better listen to what the teacher is saying. i dont want to help you with no studying next time sakura.** that might wake her up from asking me for help. so when im done texting her. i flip my cellphone down and headed for the shower room.

**12:25 in the morning....**

**destination: office....**

like fuck. that pussy takuya** just told the fuckin teacher **that i did that to him. like what a fag. shit. shit. shit. oh. one more time. shit. i just dont care what they said but im out of here. so i stood up and i heard the teacher said he'll just call my parents and i just put my thumb up and said ok. i cant be late in that's hoe's clas again. shit. biology is where i can sit with sakura butim running out time though. shit. she must have been worry shit about me. as i was running. i saw a huge vending machine of vitamin water. i heard from sakura, **that this vending machine can eat your money with out the prize**. i was like what the fuck are you talking about? i didnt get what she said so i stopped and put a dollar fifty in there and punched **C5** and waited for my drink...the **XXX** one. my favorite to come out. but fuck! it got stucked man! stucked i tell you! stucked! like what the fuck! now i know what sakura meant by eating without the prize. shit. that made my head hurt now....

**12:30 in the morning....**

**destination: biology....**

when i knocked on that hoe's door, ms. joh just asked me to sit down and she knows where i came from. like thank god she didnt gave em a referral for being late and almost skipping class. so i just walk in and sat next to her and asked her if she checked her phone and she said no. like what the fuck? so i just lay my head down and chill. i saw her reaction. **bulls eye**.

**2:40 in the afternoon....**

**Destination: algebra 2....**

ok i can feel that it's almost time to go. and this is like the longest class period that i can be that people will be talking like a busy street in tokyo. like fuck. do they ever learn? i can feel what sakura's thinking. _**escaping**_. yes escaping. like wonderful. i just cant stop staring at her with that look. that weirdish look on her face and gets read all of the sudden and just turn away. when she looked up i was looking at ino. like what the hell is she doing to **shikamaru? touching his leg like that?** he must have been liking that since **her touch is like a devil's fork. **damn. and i saw sakura looking at me. and i know what she's thinking... i must have been looking at **ino's huge boobies**. like dude. why should i? i know its big but dude. no. when she gets older her boobs will hang low like them chains that black people showing off. their **bling bling**. as i prefer? yeah. like eww. disgusting. so i smirk and i saw her being aggrevated. that made me smile. before i could say her name that fuckin bell just rang. fuck. she escaped so fast. oh well.

**2:51 in the afternoon....**

**Destination: lockers....**

as i walk like a superstar in that hallway. i can see sakura. her weird pink hair locks can be detected if you're **in the philippines all the way up in italy**. dude, that's fierce now. i can see her hurrying up so i wont catch her...but too late i was there. too bad for her. i was leaning now on the lockers. looking at her.

**"what's up sasuke?"**

**"my drink."**

**"oh. i was out of cash so i didnt got you one..sorry."  
"you were out of cash? you're not a hobo you know?"**

**"well i dont work in no corner you know?"**

**"go ask somebody..."**

then hinata came. shit. she asked her for some damn **fifty cent **and she did give her the money but the hug was long enough for me to strunggle her for mercy so i just pull her off of hinta and dragged her to the 100 wing. like shit i dont care if the teachers saw me. i just want my drink man. i've been carving for them shit man. shit. so i held her hand with mine and intertwine it and i saw two blonde kids just looked at her with the dirty look and while i gave mine. bitch. but guess what? we reached our destination!

**"buy it now."**

**"but sasuke. you dont need no vitamin water in this state"**

**"buy it."**

**"yes prince sasuke"**

**im pissed like lil wayne waiting for his micky d's to be served.** like man oh man. i just want that drink to come out already and drink it but in my imagination. i just wish **her saliva was vitamin water **so i can obssess myself to overcome my obssession. like shit i'll be happy as shit. **saliva as vitamin water**. shit im happy. i was watching it goes up and drop and it got stucked! like shit! instead of me saying it. sakura said it instead but i covered it immediately because the pricipal was next to her. good thing he didnt heard it. i saw her get the drink from the vent & gave it to me and i grabbed her hand quickly before i missed my bus. shit im not going with itachi at his work. shit no.

**"chill. it's not your fault" **i said.

**"yes i know its your fault!" **sakura said.

**"how's it my fault?" **i said.

**"you made me look dumb for hurrying to buy your drink!" **sakura said.

**"this drink?" **i said.

**"yes. that drink" **sakura said.

**"you must have been kidding me" **i said.

i drinked out of the bottle and kissed her with it. like fuck i dont care if they saw me; if this is **PDA** or what. i just want to kiss her fully with it. like fuck. im dominant than her. she'll die if leave her alone forever. truth fact about that. she cant even live without her texting me i love you every night. like fuck i love her that way. when i pull back i said:** this is what i called drink. **to make her realize on how i feel about drinking vitamin water. and i kissed her again and went to my bus and texted her this: **tccic. [a/n: take care cuz i care]. **

i see her happy and realized that her brother is waiting for her so i **smirked** when she ran. and i bet she saw me smirking at her. i just cant wait to see her later again. **it's fun to be neighbors.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**done with sasuke's pov**

**like like?**

**i just made this up though**

**phew. that made me think for a while now.**

**but i hoped you liked it though.**

**review?**

**next chapter will be what happens after school!**

**yay!**

**review please?**

**thank you :)**


	3. being neighbors

**ok, ok, word up. i update it. yay! its thursday btw. still no internet though. sucks. but im still writing though. and that sucked that it's raining but at the same time it's fun that its all muddy and squishy that i hate it but i love the rain. how about you? well on with the story. this is sakura's POV and **_sasuke's [next chapter]_

_i dont own the characters. but i do own the story. chill-aaax._

**enjoy thy story. review will be appreciated [insert smiley face here*]**

**Vitamin Water**

**Sakura's POV....**

just as i thought. nobody's home. **hoshit**. my brother will be spending the night at his friends house for like a week which leads that i can hog up everything without him complaining. just wonderful. lord answered my prayer. so i locked the door and started **cleaning **the kitchen and wash everything up and cook rice. after that i came up to my room and starting feeling sleepy all of the sudden. i really dont know why. it's only freakin **3:30 pm** man. what's up? speaking of **sasuke being lifeless**. maybe i also is being **thy lifeless**. so i stumble down to my room, change clothes. and lay down on my bed. just peace at last. and i just realized that i need help in **my biology cell structure**. just great. i already turned in my first one. but guess what happened? the teacher **said it was fuckin wrong! **it was perfectly like so **beautiful thing in the world **and she said it was wrong. she said that my **nucleus is too big. the carbohydrate chains should be at the other side also. the golgi apparatus is too big, it should be like the pancake stacks!** and umm...is that it? yeah! that's it! man i was **so pissed**. my brother is a** t.a. **in my biology class or **teacher's assistant**. but dude he told the teacher it was good and neat but the teacher still said no. like **what the fuck**. oh well. i'll do it when it's due. speaking of due.....**fuck**. it's _tomorrow._

****cellphone rings....****

****ringtone: wonderful - big bang****

**"what's up" i said.**

**"hey. its me." sasuke.**

**"good timing. i need help on the biology cell structure. remember that plate thinggy that we need to draw in? yeah i need help in that junk"**

**"well. good timing that i just came out of the store that they said they ran out of vitamin water. do you have some?"**

**"stocks. yeah. the XXX one."**

**"good. im coming over to get some and leave."**

**"whoa. you're not going to help me?"**

**"of course not. you can do it yourself sakura. goodbye and prepare it for me"**

**"ah. not."**

**"im breaking in."**

***click***

**"sasuke? sasuke?! sasuke!....fuck. just wonderful."**

***click***

just wonderful. he's breaking in. like **shit.** im going to pretend that im not here! so i roll over and hid underneath my bed. wonderful i fit. but the problem is that mirror. if you look in it when you stood in front of it...you can see what's under the bed. just wonderful. oh well. **shit**. i can hear my window being open. already?! that was quick. well everything is possible for **an uchiha if they want something so bad**. just great.

***opens***

***slam***

***landed on the floor***

i can see his feet from my view. he's wearing pants. as usual. and the **blue hollister** that's going down. just like im wearing. **fuck**. why should he be a copy cat? stalking maybe? oh my god. he just looked in my closet. i heard him say shit. this is tidy. becaus last time he saw it, it was messy like the **hurricane katrina** just hit the coast. then i saw him closed the door and sat down on the carpet and look underneath my bed and saw me. **hoshit. **

**"hey sasuke"**

**"hey. where's my vita?"**

**"we dont have some."**

**"you said you do"**

**"yeah and i just realized that we dont have. i just checked" feels good to .**

**"liar."**

**"no for real. i drank the last one"**

**"you dont drink vitamin water"**

**"yes i do sasuke. how would you know?"**

**"i always look at your window with binoculars"**

**"so? that doesnt make sense"**

**"where is it?"**

**"til we're done with my biology so i can pay you back with the vitamin water!"**

**"you better prove that"**

**"oh i will."**

so after i said that he pull me out underneath my bed. i feel like a demon who's being exposed to the light. that's how i felt. like wow. but the thing is that he get my book bag and started doing the cell structure. like wow. he's really desprate to get that **vh2o**. like wow man. this only happens once in your lifetime. but for me in some occasions. **woohoo**. so all i can do is just watch how he do it and he'll be looking at me rarely and turn back to his work. when he was almost done, ino called my phone and asking if im doing my bio hw. and i said no. sasuke's doing it. when i said his name. he snatched the phone from me and said: fuck off inopiggy. and hit the end button. **hoshit**. ino will throw all her rage on me tomorrow or later night. like how wonderful sasuke. how wonderful. so when he's done i stood up and run out of the door and saw him running also. so run downstairs and hide quickly as possible at the pantry room. **shit**. that scares me man. i fell like i've being chased by a **"psychodelickiller". **but sasuke is not a **psychodelic killer **though. he's just sasuke, who's just to obssessed with his own family name and himself. sometimes i wondered why i even went out with him. i really wonder if he really did like me. not making myself as a fool, only loving him. and him not loving me back. that's just plain stupid so i started crying for some reason. if he ever cheated on me. he flirts with others. i really just didnt know. yes i am sensitive but all girls are! please. then the door suddenly flew open and he saw me. **shit. in my crying state.**

**"what happened sakura?"**

**"................."**

**"did you hurt yourself? did someone bitch slap you? tell me.."**

**"nothing really sasuke... really"**

when i said that he join me inside the room. **like fuck!** we fit! but not that really much room inside and he saw the **vh2o.**

**"you said they were gone."**

**"they are. they just reappeared"**

**"ha ha ha. nice magic."**

**"yes i know."**

**"so why you're crying?"**

**"nothing really for real."**

**"i know something's not right"**

**"nothing really for real"**

**"well. alright. can i have this one?"**

**"yea sure"**

so he get the damn bottle and said he was leaving so i said my goodbyes and said thanks for the project. when he stepped back. he looked back and jump over the fence. so i went in my room and think what just happened. i thought something was going to happened to me inside the room. **like fuck.** i thought he's going to **kiss me **or something. but nothing happened. that made me **disappointed**. but...sasuke you make me wonder all the time. so i went up to my room and saw my window open. when i closed it the closet door was open. so i closed it. i was wondering i know all of them are closed. so i turned around and saw him **laying down on my bed**. shocked. yeah. but dude, that scared me man.

**"what's up sasuke?"**

**"just chillin here....feels good here though."**

i saw him flipping through my cellphone. and he's face is not good. not good i tell you. like he **wants to kill** somebody. not good. **shit**.

**"so takaya been texting you also in class?"**

**"uh.. yeah. why?"**

**"he just called you if you did your project"**

**"uh. and then?"**

**"i told him to back off"**

**"sasuke!"**

**"im just telling him the truth."**

**"you dont need to be harsh on him"**

**"that's just how i roll sakura."**

so i sat down on the carpet and think. think on what to talk about. but this is akward for real. i really dont know what to talk about. especially to him. good thing if ino's here. we'll be blabbering for hours. hours hours hours. then i felt him next to me and he was looking at me. and hold my hand.

**"what are you thinking sakura?"**

**"us"**

**"what about us?"**

**"are we really in a relationship? or you're just joking around?"**

**"so you really think that we never been in a relationship for like 8 months now?"**

**"no it's really confusing me and the big problem is that people been telling me to break up with you because they saw you flirting with a girl. and that made me hurt you know?"**

**"who told you that?"**

**"people in our class...."**

**"do you believe in them?"**

**"in some point...."**

**"sigh...sakura. look. i beat the shit out of the people who wants you. i.e. takaya. and now you're thinking that we dont go out? like what's wrong with you?"**

**"it just gets on my mind that sometimes that i think and i can sense that you're cheating on me....but i know it sounded wrong though"**

**"it's ok sakura. i think the same way sometimes. that's why you're always on my mind. thinking if you're cheating on me. but we are going out sakura. really."**

**"really?"**

**"really. do you believe me?"**

**"of course sasuke."**

**"that's good."**

so he stood up with me and he walk to the window and he turned around and said...

**"come here."**

**"why?"**

**"just come"**

**"ok"**

so i go where he is and he pulled me in his one **mesmerizing kiss** again. i just love the way he kiss me like that. it makes me go wild. then his phone is ringing but he still hasnt stop yet. and then the second time it rang. he turn it off and we started making out. and then we heard his name being yelled at his house**: itachi.** yes he's calling sasuke to come home now for dinner.

**"so.... goodnight?"**

**"yeah. goodnight sasuke"**

**"hn."**

after that he jumped off of the window to the tree and climbed down. when he was inside his house he texted me saying:

**subject: sakura....**

**date: 11-DEC-08**

**time: 7:06 pm**

**body: i love you sakura.**

that really made my day.

**------------------------------------------**

**so like like like like?**

**yeah this is my third chapter.**

**and the next chapter will be the last one.**

**about sasuke.**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**review please :)**

**anonymous readers welcome :)**


End file.
